


𝒟𝒶𝓃𝒸𝑒 𝒫𝓇𝒶𝒸𝓉𝒾𝒸𝑒 ~ 𝐿𝑒𝑒 𝐹𝑒𝓁𝒾𝓍 & 𝑅𝑒𝒶𝒹𝑒𝓇 (𝟤𝟣+ 𝓈𝓂𝓊𝓉, + 𝐵𝒶𝓃𝑔 𝒞𝒽𝒶𝓃)

by KushieKrystal



Category: Stay - Fandom, Stray Kids, lee felix - Fandom
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Dance Instructor Lee Felix, F/M, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, Lee Felix - Freeform, Lee Felix as your bestie, Seo Changbin - Freeform, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), dance practice, han jisung - Freeform, hwang hyunjin - Freeform, kim seungmin - Freeform, lee minho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KushieKrystal/pseuds/KushieKrystal
Summary: ~You and your best friend Felix have known each other for quite some time now, around 4 years now, and to say the least, with him teaching you how to dance, it's wonderful. But as time flies, you two are caught trapped in a room, what might happen in that room? Let's see as time flies..~
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Lee Felix & Y/N, Lee Felix and Reader
Kudos: 2





	𝒟𝒶𝓃𝒸𝑒 𝒫𝓇𝒶𝒸𝓉𝒾𝒸𝑒 ~ 𝐿𝑒𝑒 𝐹𝑒𝓁𝒾𝓍 & 𝑅𝑒𝒶𝒹𝑒𝓇 (𝟤𝟣+ 𝓈𝓂𝓊𝓉, + 𝐵𝒶𝓃𝑔 𝒞𝒽𝒶𝓃)

Y/N picked up her dark pink gym bag and flung it around her shoulder, hitting her best friend Felix lightly on his arm. "OI WATCH IT!" Felix said as he chuckled, Kushie was going into JYP entertainment for the first time, and with him, just to dance with her best friend. As both Y/N and Felix walked over to JYP entertainment, she smiled and opened the door for Felix. "after you my good man" She said, bowing and chuckling to herself, as Felix walked in he held Y/N's hand, "ah watch your step, there's a little crack there" he said as he took her hand, but Y/N disregarded it and stepped over the crack gracefully, as her fishtail braid whipped the side of her neck. She smiled and headed inside one of the dance rooms. Throwing her gym bag on the floor as she looked around the room. "Is there a change room anywhere? I have to change into these" She said, holding her gym bag and shaking it from side to side. Felix swept his silver locks back as he pointed to a door right beside her, and Y/N dashed into the changing rooms. Felix plopped on one of black sofas in front of the huge mirrors, showcasing the speakers, and large soundproof walls, and as Felix was observing the change in the dance room, he heard the change room door close. With Y/N standing there, ready to dance. But before she could dance, she had to remove her black, rectangular glasses, since they would get in the way. She came prepared, as she shuffled through her gym bag and took out her contact lenses case, and when she put her contacts on, she still defied the rules just a bit, and threw her glasses over to Felix. She knew that Felix's foot wasn't really working at it's finest, so she decided to dance for Felix, just a little bit, since she only showed this side to herself. She walked over near the speakers and searched for a good song. 

As the speakers started up, Felix heard a song he didn't hear in a long time. Fake Love. 

Y/N then started dancing, Felix soon knew who's part she was doing, it was Jungkook's, and when the time was right, Y/N stared into the mirror, not at herself, but at Felix, who was behind her, watching her every move, and when the time came, Y/N gently lifted her shirt up a bit, making Felix see her raging 11 abs, which caused a reddish, pink hue to fall on his cheeks, sure he was into girls, but Y/N was different. Wearing a black sports bra, with a white, almost translucent tank top, and tight black leggings, she still looked stunning. Although a lot of girls have more slender and sorta thin arms, she had a more muscular physique. Strong arms, raging abs, thin waist, voluptuous hips, and pretty thick yet muscular thighs. In short, she wasn't your average woman, sure she was boyish, but the way she moved, made Felix in a trance, but it wasn't long, before another, more, romantic song started playing. 

Slave, Taemin's song, Y/N's favorite. Felix knew he would probably start blushing in no more than two seconds, but when he saw Y/N move to the sensual beat of the song, moving her arms to match the song, turning, shifting and staring with her grey contacts into Felix's eyes, made him sharply inhale a breath of air. He didn't want her to stop. As sweat began to form on Y/N's forehead, it was clear to Felix that she was overworking herself, but she didn't stop. She still danced and made sure to keep Felix's eyes on her, every second. 

When the music stopped, Felix saw Y/N's face, drenched and dripping with sweat, as a few strands of her hair stuck to her forehead, making her grey contacts shine in the lit room, this wasn't the sweet, innocent Kushie he knew. Oh this was worse. This was her stage presence, and he was enjoying every last bit of it. Her chest heaving up and down, as she looked at Felix with an almost wicked smirk. Felix couldn't take it anymore, he suddenly stood up, and made his way over to Y/N. She looked surprised. "F-Felix your leg.." She took a step back, causing her to bump into the large mirror. "My legs fine, I just needed an excuse to look at your glorious body" He said, trailing a finger down her chest, to her slender yet toned stomach, all the way down to her muscular legs, massaging it. Causing her to gently tilt her head back and let a quiet and sober moan slip out of her mouth. "That's it..r-right there.." She gently bit her lip, as Felix's other hand gently intertwined with Y/N's other hand, as Felix's lips slowly grazed over Y/N's neck, her hand suddenly caught into Felix's soft hair, quietly moaning into Felix's ear. 

"I can't have you moving like that, for anyone except me, alright kitten?" 

Y/N smiled and pushed Felix. "alright, lets take this upstairs, you're sure no one's there?" Y/N asked, picking her gym bag up. "let's just go to your place, it's easier" She said, opening the main door and starting to jog towards Felix's mansion. Sure it wouldn't take long, but it was better to run than to drive. As both Felix and Y/N ran to Felix's dorm like mansion, opening the front door and throwing their gym bags on the floor. Smiling, Felix made his way over to Y/N and grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him and kissing her softly. "Well, Channie hyung might be coming here to talk, so, mind if we take this upstairs?" 

Y/N nodded as she climbed onto Felix's back, laughing as Felix opened the bedroom door. "okay, since Channie's coming in a bit, I wanna surprise him, and since your good at acting, I want you to fake..well..you know.." Felix blushed as red and pink painted his cheeks, all the while, closing the bedroom door and leaning against it. "Fake what? Spit it out Felix!" Y/N said plopping on the bed next to her. "Just let some sounds out, I'll help a bit" Y/N raised an eyebrow suggestively. "So your saying, that you'll help me...Fake moan?" She said, biting her lip. 

"Y-yes that's what I meant" Felix said as his head snapped up to look at Y/N as he heard the front door open. Felix made a "come here" motion with his hand, to which Y/N smiled and walked over to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling. "You really look beautiful today, just remember that, and also, I didn't know you could dance like that cutie.." Felix said, trailing his finger down Y/N's back. "It was worth it was it not? Especially for you" Felix rewarded her with a wicked kiss, making sure to pin Y/N against the wall, making a sort of thud noise. Alerting Channie who was now in the living room, heading upstairs. "He's coming upstairs, do it, and try to be a little loud" Felix gave a innocent smile while palming Y/N, making her tilt her head back, moaning a little.

"Louder baby, lemme hear you" Felix growled in her ear, although Channie could clear something going on, holding a box in his hand, clutching onto it with all the strength he had. He made his way over to Felix's bedroom door. 

Y/N purposely moaned a little louder, and it wasn't accidental. Felix smiled, knowing that Channie was getting a taste of his own medicine, and he was watching his best friend, aroused and turned on in front of him. Biting her lip, she knocked over a vase. "h-harder Lix!" Felix almost bit his lip at the sight, but knowing he had to contain himself he silently clapped and mouthed over to Y/N. "great job" to which Kushie smiled and bowed. 

Channie, with tears in his eyes, knocked the door twice. "L-Lix..Baby it's our anniversary today! You ready?". Felix didn't reply, as Channie opened the door harshly, looking at Felix, and Y/N on the bed. "y-you.." Felix nodded and replied, "that's what you get for cheating on me twic-" Channie quickly cut off Felix by dragging Y/N out the room by the hand. Knowing that Chan was Y/N's cousin, he threw her in the guest room, ushering Felix to stay outside the room. 

"I knew you had feelings for him, you should've told me instead of coming in between of my boyfriend and me" Channie said, locking the bedroom door, as he pushed Y/N on the bed. "I don't care if it's my sister, my mom, or anyone, if they interfere with me and my boyfriend, I won't feel guilty to kill them, call me whatever. As Channie said that, he gave Y/N one hard slap on the face. Y/N didn't even flinch as her hands turned into fists. 

Felix now sobbing, banging and pounding on the door, begging for Chan to not hurt her. Channie didn't stop, he then yanked on Y/N's fishtail braid, causing her to yelp in pain, as he pushed her into a hard table in front of him. As Felix heard this, his cries turned into cries of help, and agony. Channie didn't hesitate to hurt Y/N again, by repeatedly punching her. 

"Don't you dare come near my boyfriend, this is the last time you will, if I see you near him again, consider it your last day." 

Chris then unlocked the door, and rushed downstairs for a glass of whiskey. Felix rushed into the room as he saw Y/N all bloody and hurt. "Y/N? Y/N! look at me, it's me Lix! Open your eyes its just me!" Y/N opened her eyes and coughed out a bit of blood. "I'm alright Lix, just a scratch, it'll go away in a bit" 

"Just remember to stay beside me from now on okay? Don't go breaking my heart okay? You'll stay by me for as long as I live" Felix said, hugging his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Hope you liked it!


End file.
